Mentira tem pernas curtas e definidas
by Juliana Taina
Summary: Oiiie gente essa e o 4 capitulo tomara que gostem lenham os outros pra entender essa. Beeeeijos


_Capitulo 4_

_**MENTIRA TEM PERNAS CURTAS E DEFINIDAS**_

Depois do sonho bizarro que Luz teve na noite passada, ela precisava de uma boa ocupação no caso seria uma boa caçada.

Sam pegou seu laptop à procura de casos sobrenaturais, e encontrou um em Kansas City, então foram os três a procura da coisa.

Chegando a Kansas City toparam com duas caçadoras. Eram irmãs, eram bonitas, inteligentes e alem de tudo tinham um segredo que demorou ser revelado.

Estavam à procura do mesmo caso. A cidade estava calma, que era estranho para todos.

As irmãs Monrowll, eram conhecidas por caçar muito bem e pela fama de ter a família toda caçadora, o que impressionou os Winchester, as meninas ficaram, muito bem a vontade com a presença dos garotos.

-Oi meu nome é Lua Monrowll e essa é minha irmã Lindsay.

-Ola eu sou o Dean Winchester e esse é Sam meu irmão e essa é a Luz.

-Oi

Disse Lindsay para Dean com um olhar sedutor, Lua gosto mais do jeitão calado se Sam. E Lua perguntou:

-Luz também é sua irmã, eu pensava que eram só vocês dois.

Respondeu Sam apressadamente.

-Não, não Luz é uma amiga.

-É eu sou só uma amiga, que acompanha eles, cai de paraqueda.

Falou Luz, meia triste.

Então foram os cincos atrás do caso.

Dessa vez o caso se tratava de dois irmãos, Robert e Katarine que o pai batia quando criança, que uma vez deixou Robert no hospital, pelo fato de bater tanto que deixou a criança inconsciente, mas hoje depois de 20 anos não é o pai que atormenta os irmão e sim a madrasta que fazia o pai dos irmãos baterem ela que era a mandante e vilã. Na frente do pai ela era um anjo mais pelas costas fazia as crianças ajoelharem em milho, feijão, caco de vidro, ela os torturavam era realmente uma bruxa de contos de fadas. As crianças na época não agüentando mais a tortura resolveu mata-la colocou veneno na comida, ela morreu na hora, mais não foi uma atitude muito boa, pois agora 20 anos depois ela volta como espírito vingador.

Sam e Lua foram procurar coisas sobre a madrasta que se chamava Josefina.

Dean e Lindsay foram procurar na casa da Josefina onde ela morreu.

Luz ficou sozinha e chateada e ficou com o trabalho de falar com a família, com as pessoas que á conhecia.

A noite caiu rapidamente, Lua e Lindsay foram dorme no quarto à lada de Sam, Dean e Luz.

Sam ficou na internet procurando mais sobre o caso, Dean como estava muito cansado, pois tinha dirigido o dia todo foi dormi, Luz ficou acordada, olhando os documentos e pensando na vida.

No dia seguinte os cinco foram tentar resolver o caso, foram pra casa da velha Josefina fizeram um circulo de sal pela casa mais nada aconteceu.

Quando der repente escutam uma sirene tocando e todos saem em direção à rua e ver uma ambulância.

E sobrou pra Luz ir ao Hospital sozinha novamente, chegando ao Hospital São Rafael, Luz ver Robert e tenta falar com ele usa um disfarce de FBI, Robert fala pra Luz que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece que a Madrasta Josefina o à tacou varias vezes, ele e sua irmã Katarine e que ele não sabe mais o que fazer é fala pra ela que o assassinato foi ela que fez.

Luz supressa com os fatos revelados volta rapidamente pra falar com a galera.

-Gente temos que acabar com isso agora antes que ela mate mais uma pessoa.

Falou ela com muita preocupação.

-É, mas a velha bruxa foi cremada e não tem nada dela na casa.

Disse Sam.

Mais como a velha se move?Ela não tava preza na casa? Ela assassinou fora da casa.

Perguntou afirmando Lua.

-Tem algo dela ainda, com a família, mas não é parte do corpo é algo material.

Respondeu Lindsay.

-E eu acho que já sei o que é que segura a peste aqui, talvez seja aliança única coisa dela aqui e esta com o marido dela numa corrente preza no pescoço dele.

Falou Dean achando a solução do caso.

-Eu já sei como vou tirar a corrente do pescoço dele, mais não vai ser fácil, preciso da sua ajuda Lua e Lindsay. Sam e Dean vão pro Hospital e proteja Robert e Katarine que eu e as meninas vamos ao shopping.

Todos olharam pra Luz com uma cara, muito estranha.

-Eu sei o que estou fazendo, eu sou profissional.

Afirmou Luz.

Os meninos foram pro Hospital, chegando lá Dean conversa com Sam.

-Cara a gente vem pra droga desse Hospital, sabe que eu odeio? Elas vão pro shopping.

Dean fala pra Sam.

-A Luz sabe o que ta fazendo e as meninas não vai a deixa fazer burrada.

Sam responde.

-Falando em meninas a Lindsay é muito gata, não é?Mais a Lua deu mole pra você.

Dean brinca com Sam.

-Não, ela não me deu mole, e mais é a Lindsay é bonita, mais acho mais a Lua.

Sam afirma.

-Ah Garoto!

Dean fica feliz, com a afirmação de Sam.

As meninas no shopping entram em uma loja de roupas sensuais.

-Cara que idéia mais divertida, mais bem que podia ser mais novo, odeio velho.

Disse Lindsay.

-Eu não gostei não, mais tomar que dei tudo certo.

Lua com otimismo.

-É tomara se não Sam e Dean me mata. Vamos?

Luz com uma cara que "se eu erro me mato".

As meninas foram à casa do senhor Lourenço que era o esposo da Josefina.

Luz fala:

-Vocês destrai o velho em quando eu arranco o cordão.

-Ok Luz vai ser moleza.

Afirma Lindsay.

-É vai dar tudo certo.

Lua ainda com seu otimismo.

Quando elas iam chegando à porta o seu de Luz toca (com a musica do Scorpions - Rock You Like A Hurricane) é Dean.

-Fala Dean, já estamos aqui na porta!

-Luz, anda logo porque a velha ta aqui no Hospital e vai nos atacar.

-Ok, Dean.

Luz desliga o telefonema.

-Meninas vamos, ela já ta lá atacando.

Elas entraram na casa e começaram fazer o jogo de sedução, senhor Lourenço faltava baba com as meninas, (ele babava) mais as meninas sabia controlar o velho, ate que Luz pegou o cordão e tacou o cordão na lareira que estava acessa e a velha virou cinza.

De repente Dean liga.

-Luz?

-Fala Dean.

-Na hora enh, ufa quase que a gente é fatiado aqui pela loca com o bisturi.

-Hahahaha

-To que você ta rido?

-Nada, vamos nos encontrar daqui 10minutos, vamos tirar essas roupas.

-Ah que paia, eu queria ver.

-Tchau Dean.

Luz desliga o celular.

-Vamos?

Luz chamando as garotas pra ir embora.

-Ate que enfim.

Lua com vergonha da roupa que estava vestida.

-Vamos logo ante que o velho acorda do golpe que a gente deu na cabeça dele.

Lindsay rir, junto com Luz enquanto. Lua acha que as duas estão loucas.

Chegando a um ponto da estrada, onde Luz combinou com Dean, ele fala:

-Eae como foi com o velhote sortudo? Oh velho sortudo do caramba, três gatas dessas, ainda com roupas sensuais ao dispor dele. Ah se fosse eu.

-Dean menos você já ta confundido tudo elas só foram fazer o trabalho.

-Valeu Sam.

Agradeceu Lua.

-E valeu!

Agradeceu Lindsay.

-Obrigadão Sammy, o Dean ta sem noção ultimamente.

Afirmou Luz.

-Luz, a gente precisa falar com você antes de vocês partirem.

Falou Lindsay com mistério.

-Eu e a Lindsay temos poderes e sei que você pensa que é algo mais você não é. Chuck estava errado ou não te contou a verdade.

-Como assim Luz? De onde você conhece o Chuck? Por que não nos falou?

Dean pergunta muito furioso.

-Não contou pra ele?

Lindsay pergunta.

-Ta eu vou falar. Eu sou uma garota que nasci em Lawrence, que fui abandonada pelos meus pais na porta de uma igreja, fui criada por um padre chamado Ezequiel, sai de lá com meus 15 anos na mesma ata que meus poderes começaram aparecer, e tive um sonho com uma voz doce me pedindo pra pro curar um cara chamado Chuck então sai um ano procurando por ele li os livros dele e encontrei, ele falou que não me conhecia mais teve um sonho falando que eu era um anjo, e que vocês poderiam me ajudar, por isso Sam me chamou de anjo mais eu não sei como você sabia, acho que você viu minha verdadeira face.

-Por que Chuck não nos falou nada?

Perguntou Sam.

-Eu pedi segredo, a ele.

Luz responde Sam.

-Por que não falou a verdade?

Perguntou Dean.

-Me desculpa não podia, a voz me pedia e eu não queria que vocês soubessem desse jeito vocês são tudo que tenho me perdoa.

Luz lamenta e fica triste visivelmente.

-Você não é um anjo Luz.

Afirma Lindsay.

-Você não tomou sangue de demônio como muito quando era bebe, assim como muitos sua mãe não queimou no teto, assim como a do Sam e Dean.

Lua afirma para Luz.

-Como você sabe disso? Ta que pergunta todo mundo sabe disso.

Sam pergunta já sabendo a resposta.

-Acho que nem precisamos falar.

Afirma Lua.

-Luz você é um médium do Céu.

Afirma Lindsay.

-Você recebeu um dom dos anjos e de Deus e por que você não nos contou Luz?

Dean pergunta muito confuso e decepcionado.

-Como se eu soubesse disso que eu sou um anjo, ou sei lá um médium do Céu e meus poderes ou meus dons sumiram já tem um tempo.

Luz mais confusa que Dean.

-Vamos falar com Chuck.

Afirma Sam.

-Boa idéia Sammy.

Elogia Dean.

-É eu preciso falar muito serio com aquele profeta de meia tigela.

Luz fala em indignada e nervosa.

-Pois é vocês vão atrás do Chuck e a gente vamos atrás das caçadas pelo velho Estados Unidos.

Fala Lindsay.

-É eu e a Lindsay precisamos ir, até a próxima, foi legal esta com vocês e desculpa por alguma coisa.

Lua fala.

-Tchau meninas. Valeu.

Diz Luz.

Os meninos apenas acenam.

Sam, Dean e Luz entram no carro e não olham pra trás, e o Impala vai a caminho da casa de Chuck.

**Continua...**

_By: Juliana Tainá_

Próximo capitulo:

_**APARECE O VERDADEIRO ANJO COM A VERDADE**_

_Oiie gostaram deixa um review pra mim, valeu pelo carinho e ate a próxima. Beeeeeeeeijos =)_


End file.
